Hub Network
Hub Network is an American basic cable and satellite television channel that was launched in October 10, 2010, the channel is owned by Hasbro, Mattel and MGA Entertainment. Note: This idea takes place in an alternate universe where the Hub Network still exists instead of being changed to Discovey Family. Programming Current programming Original Programming: * The Adventures of Chuck & Friends (October 10, 2010-present) * Family Game Night (October 15, 2010-present) * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (November 5, 2010-present) * G.I. Joe: Renegades (October 10, 2010-present) * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (January 1, 2012-present) * Jem and the Holograms (August 1, 2011-present) * Littlest Pet Shop (November 10, 2012-present) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (October 10, 2010-present) * Pound Puppies (October 10, 2010-present) * The Transformers G1 (November 5, 2010-present) * Transformers: Animated (September 3, 2013-present) * Transformers: Prime (November 29, 2010-present) * Transformers: Rescue Bots (February 18, 2012-present) * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (March 14, 2015-present) * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse (January 20, 2012-present) * Batman: Unlimited (May 15, 2015-present) * DC Super Hero Girls (December 7, 2015-present) * Ever After High (June 18, 2013-present) * Max Steel (March 25, 2013-present) * Monster High (October 10, 2010-present) * Polly Pocket (October 10, 2010-present) * Team Hot Wheels (June 29, 2014-present) * Lalaloopsy (March 29, 2013-present) * Project MC2 (August 7, 2015-present) * We're Lalaloopsy (January 10, 2017-present) * Lego Elves (March 3, 2017-present) * KISS Hello Kitty (April 7, 2017-present) * Transformers: Combiner Wars ''(July 7, 2017-present) * ''Wellie Wishers ''(August 4, 2017-present) * ''Monster High: The Adventures of the Ghoul Squad ''(September 15, 2017-present) * ''Kuu Kuu Harajuku ''(September 15, 2017-present) * ''Richie Rich ''(September 15, 2017-present) * [[Enchantimals:The Series|''Enchantimals:The Series]]'' (October 7, 2017-present) * ''Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (November 3, 2017-present) * Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters (December 1, 2017-present) Acquired Programming: * Are You Afraid of the Dark? ''(September 15, 2017-present) * ''Beyblade Burst (January 16, 2017-present) * Blossom (September 18, 2013-present) * Boy Meets World (September 5, 2015-present) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (October 1, 2016-present) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command ''(August 4, 2017-present) * ''Camp Lakebottom ''(August 4, 2017-present) * ''Care Bears and Cousins (December 2, 2016-present) * Dawson's Creek (June 19, 2016-present) * Everwood (August 16, 2016-present) * Futurama (May 1, 2017-present) * The Get Along Gang (1984) (March 20, 2017-present) * The Terrytoons Show (October 3, 2016-present) * Glitter Force (December 18, 2015-present) * Grounded for Life (June 16, 2016-present) * Growing Pains (February 5, 2018-present) * Home Improvement (May 18, 2015-present) * Lego Bioncle: The Journey to One (March 4, 2016-present) * Lego Friends (September 19, 2012-present) * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (January 14, 2011-present) * LoliRock (January 6, 2018-present) * Married... with Children (July 3, 2017-present) * The Looney Tunes Show (June 12, 2017-present) * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (June 12, 2017-present) * The Mr. Men Show (March 17, 2016-present) * Pokémon (January 16, 2017-present) * Rosanne (May 19, 2016-present) * Saved by the Bell (August 29, 2016-present) * Shopkins (November 6, 2015-present) * Shopkins Shoppies (January 18, 2017-present) * Sister, Sister (January 8, 2014-present) * Strawberry Shortcake (2003) (February 10, 2017-present) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (October 10, 2010-present) * Supernoobs (November 3, 2017-present) * That 70's Show (May 19, 2016-present) * The Fact of Life (May 6, 2016-present) * The New Woody Woodpecker Show ''(February 5, 2018-present) * ''The Reilly Toons Show (February 5, 2018-present) * The Smurfs (May 29, 2017-present) * The ZhuZhus (May 1, 2017-present) * Two of a Kind (April 7, 2017-present) * W.I.T.C.H. (May 6, 2016-present) * Will & Grace (December 4, 2017-present) * Yo-Kai Watch (October 5, 2015-present) Mini-series: * Hub Network Family Awards (May 19, 2017-present) Programming Blocks * ''Hub Network's One Saturday Morning'''' (July 1, 2017-present) * [[Hub Network's Fried Dynamite|''Hub Network's Fried Dynamite]]'' (September 15, 2017-present) * [[Hub Network's Master Control|''Hub Network's Master Control]]'' (September 25, 2017-present) * [[Hub Network's Supercamp Lakenoobs|''Hub Network's Supercamp Lakenoobs]]'' (November 3, 2017-present) Upcoming programming Original programming * ''Unikitty! ''(February 23, 2018) * ''Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own (Spring 2018) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (Spring 2018) * Chomp Squad (Summer 2018) * Transformers: Titans Return (Summer 2018) * Transformers: Cyberverse ''(TBA 2018) * ''Barbie: Dreamhouse Adventures ''(TBA 2018) * ''Holly Hobbie & Friends (2018) (TBA 2018) * ''The New Get Along Gang'' (TBA 2019) * Micronauts ''(TBA 2019) * ''Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy '' (TBA 2019) * ''Adventures of the Little Koala (2019) (TBA 2019) * Transformers: Power of the Primes (TBA 2019) * ''Untitled Ever After High reboot'''' (TBA 2019) * [[Untitled My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic reboot|''Untitled My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic reboot]]'' (TBA 2020) * [[Strawberry Shortcake: Berry of Friendship|''Strawberry Shortcake: Berry of Friendship]] (TBA 2020) * Untitled Monster High reboot (TBA 2020) * Nezha and Transformers ''(TBA) Acquired programming * ''Mecard ''(March 3, 2018) * ''Spot the Dog (March 2018) * Benson ''(March 2018) * ''Night Court ''(March 2018) * ''Fabian Fox (March 2018) * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (April 2, 2018) * The Snorks ''(April 2018) * ''Pretty Cure (May 2018) * Punky Brewster ''(May 2018) * ''Dream Defenders (May 2018) * Family Matters ''(June 2018) * ''Sailor Moon (August 2018) * Wings ''(August 2018) * ''Everybody Loves Raymond ''(September 2018) * ''Inspector Gadget (2015) (September 2018) * Grossology (2018) (September 2018) * Shugo Chara! (English Dub) (October 2018) * Liberty's Kids (TBA 2018) * Maple Town (Redub) (TBA 2018) * Palm Town (English Dub) (TBA 2018) * Trollz (TBA 2018) * Archie's Weird Mysteries (TBA 2018) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (TBA 2018) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (January 2019) * Sonic X (January 2019) * The All-New Reilly Toons Show (January 2019) * MegaMan NT Warrior (January 2019) * A Different World (February 2019) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (March 2019) * DuckTales (2017) (April 2019) * The Nanny ''(May 2019) * ''Pretty Cure Max Heart (English Dub) (June 2019) * The New Looney Tunes Show (June 2019) * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (August 2019) * Shugo Chara!! Doki— (English Dub) (October 2019) * The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy (December 1, 2019) * Pixie Girl ''(TBA 2019) * ''PaRappa the Rapper (English Dub) (TBA 2019) * Crash Bandicoot: The Series (TBA 2019) * The Legend of Zelda (TBA 2019) * ''Ape Escape: On Air'' (English Dub)'' (TBA 2019) * ''Codename: Kids Next Door (TBA 2019) * Camp Lazlo (TBA 2019) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey ''(TBA 2019) * ''Kyoro-chan (English Dub) (TBA 2019) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (January 2020) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show (February 2020) * Glitter Force Doki Doki (June 2020) * The Doggies (September 19, 2020) * Shugo Chara Party! (English Dub) (October 2020) * Adventures of the Smurfs (December 2020) * The Seussville Adventure (TBA 2021) Programming Blocks * Hub Network's Super New! Wednesday! (Spring 2018) * Super Hub Network's (Spring 2018) Movies Hub Network/Movies Schedule Hub Network/Schedule Marathon Hub Network/Marathon Former programming *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' *''Action Man'' (2000) *''Adventure Camp'' *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends''* *''ALF'' *''America's Cutest'' *''Animal Mechanicals'' *''Animorphs'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Animal Show with Stinky and Jake'' *''The Aquabats! Super Show!'' *''Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader?'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Bad Dog!'' *''Batman'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Batman Beyond'' *''Big Bag'' *''Bratz'' *''BraveStarr'' *''Butt-Ugly Martians'' *''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot'' *''Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Clue'' *''Conan the Adventurer'' *''Cosmic Quantum Ray'' *''Dan Vs.'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Deltora Quest'' *''Dennis and Gnasher'' *''Dennis the Menace'' (1986) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' *''Dinosapien'' *''Doogie Howser, M.D.'' *''Doraemon'' *''DuckTales'' *''Endurance'' *''The Facts of Life'' *''Family Game Night''* *''Family Movie Night'' *''Family Ties'' *''Firehouse Tales'' *''Flight 29 Down'' *''Fraggle Rock'' *''The Future is Wild'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''The Game of Life'' *''Gerald McBoing Boing'' *''Goosebumps'' *''Gordon the Garden Gnome'' *''Grossology'' *''Growing Up Creepie'' *''Hamtaro'' *''Happy Days'' *''Harry and His Bucketful of Dinosaurs'' *''He-Man: Masters of Universe'' *''Masters of Universe'' (2002) *''Heathcliff'' *''Hercules: The Legendary Journeys'' *''Here Factory'' *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' *''Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5'' *''Hubworld'' *''In the Night Garden...'' *''Inspector Gadget'' (1983) *''It's Me or the Dog'' *''The Jim Henson Hour'' *''Journey to Fearless'' *''Kaijudo'' *''Kenny the Shark'' *''Kid President: Declaration of Awesome'' *''Laverne & Shirley'' *''LEGO: Legend of Chima'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' *''Little Muppet Monsters'' *''Little Robots'' *''Lloyd in Space'' *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' *''Majors & Minors'' *''Maryoku Yummy'' *''Martin Mystery'' *''Meerkat Manor'' *''Men in Black: The Series'' *''Mighty Max'' *''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers'' *''Mork & Mindy'' *''Muppet Babies'' (1984) *''The Muppet Show'' *''Muppets Tonight'' *''The New Batman Adventures'' *''Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' *''Parents Just Don't Understand'' *''Peppa Pig'' *''Pepper Ann'' *''Pictureka!'' *''Planet Heroes'' *''R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour'' *''Rainbow Brite'' *''Rescue Heroes'' *''Rimba's Island'' *''Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch'' *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' *''The Saddle Club'' *''Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated'' *''Scooby-Doo Where Are You?'' *''Scout's Safari'' *''Scrabble Showdown'' *''Secret Millionaires Club'' *''Serious'' *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue'' *''SheZow'' *''Sliders'' *''Speed Racer'' *''Speed Racer X'' *''Spooksville'' *''Step by Step'' *''Strange Days at Blake Holsey High'' *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''Teamo Supremo'' *''Teenage Fairytale Dropouts'' *''Time Warp Trio'' *''Timeblazers'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Trading Spaces: Boys vs. Girls'' *''Transformers: Armada'' *''Truth or Scare'' *''Tutenstein'' *''The Twisted Whiskers Show'' *''What New Scooby-Doo?'' *''Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?'' *''Who's the Boss?'' *''Wilbur'' *''Wizards vs Aliens'' *''The Wonder Years'' *''The WotWots'' *''Yakkity Yak'' *''Yoko Jakamoto Toto'' Programming blocks: * Huboom! (2011-2016) * Hub-olio (2011-2012) * HubBub (2010-2017) Category:Television channels and stations established in 1996 Category:Television channels and stations established in 2010 Category:English-language television stations in the United States Category:Children's television networks in the United States Category:American television networks Category:Television programming blocks Category:Discovery Communications Category:Hasbro Category:Mattel Category:MGA Entertainment Category:LEGO Category:Moose Toys Category:1996 establishments in the United States Category:Fanon